


Devotion

by 19dayskink



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Immobility, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, PWP, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink
Summary: Prompt was: BDSM with She Li and He Cheng(You can leave a comment if you want to request another kink and pairing - you can do so anonymously as well, if you wish. Or send us an ask on tumblr (link in bio)
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Cheng/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn't sure how or why or when it first happened. It was a classic example of emotions overriding logic.   
But even so, She Li didn't regret it. Not even a little.

Perhaps screwing around with the subordinate of a bigshot mafia boss was sick and twisted, but neither of them cared. And if He Cheng was actually going to reign over Hangzhou's underworld someday, then what he allowed must be right. And if he allowed this affair, then who was She Li to stop it?

They were so alike and yet so different. He Cheng's narrow, dark eyes would pierce She Li's pure golden pair. He Cheng's arrogant sneer would precede She Li's devilish grin.  
He'd press his fingernails so hard into his back, it left indentations, and then ran them painfully slowly down She Li's back. When he removed his fingers, red marks tainted his skin. She Li willingly accepted the sadistic acts He Cheng delivered, as apparently his violent actions brought out She Li's masochistic side.

He Cheng wasn't all about senseless violence though — he saved that for the filthy criminals he dealt with and killed. When he was in the mood, he would caress She Li's soft silver-colored hair. At just the right moment, he'd smash their lips together, his tongue invading his victim's mouth. Their saliva would mix in a rough frenzy of passion, occasionally which either of them would pull away from. For She Li, it was usually to regain breath, whereas with He Cheng, it was to whisper into the boy's ear.

"You're such a brat", he'd often murmur while his lips brushed against the outer shell, sending shivers through the latter's spine. His long, icy fingertips would run along his bare kin, causing every hair to stand up straight as a needle.

"So eager, so cocky, but still too young to survive in the underworld. Maybe I'll teach you a thing or two someday."

Kissing resumed shortly afterwards. Blood leaked from She Li's lips and neck as a result of He Cheng's razor-like teeth breaking through his flesh. Hungrily he licked his body clean of the red fluid.

Such moments were rare and ephemeral, but that made them all the more special to She Li. Sometimes even, he'd anxiously await that moment. That moment He Cheng would secure him in tight, rugged ropes. Despite taking pleasure in being tied up by him - and him alone - He Cheng usually ordered She Li to try to resist. After all, it wasn't as much fun without a fight.

Time passed. She Li was eventually be made immobile by intricate patterns of ropes digging into his skin. They glared at each other lustfully. Baring that alluring, seductive grin, He Cheng would strike him with a whip, give a single-worded command.

"Beg."

She Li, a boy full of pride and sublimity, had a hard time doing this. He could take all the physical abuse in the world, but he hated begging for anything from anyone. It made him feel low, lower than dirt. However, his desire for his master's touch overpowered his pride. And so he would beg for even a single touch from He Cheng.

Laughing in a manner that was both intimidating and arousing, He Cheng knelt down. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and left a trail of wetness down She Li's chest, causing him to emit needy groans. He'd pause before allowing his mouth to come in contact with his hard length. Their eyes met again as He Cheng waited for She Li to resume his begging.

"Please", She Li requested, his voice raspy. "Don't... stop."

Silence. He Cheng's lips curved up.

"As you wish."

His lips wrapped around his throbbing erection, sliding up and down, gradually increasing in speed. She Li began panting as a film of sweat coated his body, his vision becoming blurry once he reached climax.

While She Li was still coming down from the high of his orgasm, He Cheng was already behind him, his own cock in his hand. He commanded him to bend over and as soon as the boy complied, pushed against his opening. He was tight and hot and He Cheng thought he wouldn't be able to enter him this time. Though the tight muscle ring gave way soon enough and he kept pushing forward, causing She Li to curse in pain. He Cheng didn't care — in fact, he laughed. They both knew he'd be enjoying it shortly.

"Ahhhn", She Li grunted as He Cheng's movements sped up, setting into a quick pace, fucking him relentlessly. Within time he reached a spot inside of him, that made him howl in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He Cheng sneered.  
She Li felt a rush of hot liquid flood his body when the man came. Feebly, She Li collapsed while He Cheng nipped and sucked on his skin until he was satisfied. He Cheng was insatiable, but at least he had the decency to allow the poor boy to rest on occasion.

"Enjoy this while you can", he said wickedly. "Once the boss entrusts me with more responsibility, I'll probably be too busy to fuck you this often."

Chuckling, he walked away, leaving She Li alone to rest on the cold, hard floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continuation, but a different approach to the request. Only losely based around it this time.
> 
> He Cheng/Qiu and a tied up She Li, who's forced to listen

She Li struggled against the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles. As indignant as he felt at having received such treatment, he knew better than to cry out— the gag would've rendered his angry shouts incomprehensible, making him sound terribly undignified, like a frightened animal.

Not that He Cheng and Qiu would have stopped either way. He knew he was going to have to bear this awful humiliation until they were both quite finished and ready to let him go. But though he'd accepted his fate — the probability of an unassisted escape was close to zero — his pride simply wouldn't allow him to lie there idly, an absolute victim.  
And so he struggled as his mind raced behind blindfolded eyes, searching for something — _anything_ — that would better his chances.

Qiu paused briefly in his ministrations to chuckle. The sight of a pissed-off, tied-up She Li was just priceless. He knew all too well that He Cheng had a zero-bullshit tolerance, but even he would never have thought the dark-haired would take things this far...

"What the _fuck_ are you laughing at?", He Cheng growled.

Qiu gestured ungracefully towards the object of his amusement, and He Cheng immediately broke into a wicked grin, ire forgotten. 

"He deserves this, don't you think?"

Qiu hoped the question was meant to be rhetorical, and silently returned to the task at hand.

\---

The sounds of heavy breathing and those too-familiar moans pervaded She Li's consciousness, interrupting his calculations. He knew the only way to avoid losing that little dignity he had left, was to appear unaffected, ignoring all external stimuli. But those noises were waging war with his calm.  
How long had he been there? He could no longer tell. He just hoped his sadistic rival would tire of this torture soon, before his sanity was forfeit.

\---

He Cheng groaned out in ecstasy, careful to do so more loudly than usual: after all, the only sense of She Li's he'd left unimpaired, was his hearing. Qiu collapsed beside him, completely spent. Today's session had been somewhat more... intense than usual. 

"What about...", Qiu started to ask.

"He can wait", He Cheng replied. "He's _my_ bitch today."

\---

She Li couldn't take it anymore. How long were they planning on leaving him like this!? 'Dignity be damned', he thought, and began to fight harder, flailing blindly in all directions to the greatest extent that he could. He managed to slip one leg out of its bonds and started to lash out, hoping to land a solid kick to one of his captors, preferably the dark devil...

\---

The sudden commotion woke Qiu from his post-coital half-snooze.

"Shouldn't we...?"

"Fine, fine", He Cheng sighed, his annoyance apparent. "Get up and give me a hand."

Qiu groped around a bit for something to wear, stood up, and pulled on his boxers and an old t-shirt. He Cheng didn't bother getting dressed, but he did grab the switchblade from the nightstand, which they had taken off She Li, when they'd captured him.  
He had a point to make, and he intended to be quite clear about it.

"You get his arms, I'll take care of his legs", he said, dodging She Li's blind thrashing.

"You can stop that now, or I can leave you here for a few more hours."

She Li stopped.

Qiu loosened the knot connecting She Li's wrists to his still-bound ankle, allowing the young boy to sit up. He Cheng opened the switchblade, sliding it flat against She Li's temple. He took a moment to relish the brat's sharp intake of breath, before turning the blade outward and cutting through the thin fabric of the blindfold.

She Li's furious expression wavered ever so slightly as he registered the sight before him: a naked, knife-wielding He Cheng.

"Was it good for you, too?", He Cheng asked mockingly, unoccupied hand on his hip. "Oh, wait — you can't answer."

She Li was genuinely frightened for an instant as He Cheng brought the switchblade to his face. While he was fairly certain that the man wasn't actually going to kill him, he didn't want to bet his life against his captor's raging unpredictability.

He Cheng cut the gag exactly as he'd cut the blindfold, resisting the urge to leave a small... 'souvenir' on the boy's cheek. She Li resisted the urge to sigh in relief, having decided upon silence as the optimal course of action.

"You must have a lot of sexual tension", He Cheng said, his tone openly condescending. "You really ought to learn how to let it out, make a little bit of noise. Scream."

She Li forced a blank look, hiding his disgust.

"But most of all", the unclad man continued, "you ought to learn to stay the _fuck_ out of my business! Got it?"

When the silverhead didn't answer, He Cheng held the knife to his throat.

"I understand", She Li said quietly.

"Good."

He Cheng lowered the blade and nodded at Qiu, who untied She Li's wrists and other ankle.

The now-freed boy stood up shakily, rubbing his painfully raw wrists and made his way to the door, his eyes downcast.

"Oh, and She Li?", He Cheng called out casually. "Say Hi to your old man for me, will you? It's time we talk about the royalties of his bars and restaurants again. Seems like they're doing pretty good these days."

She Li winced.

"So, fuck you", He Cheng added, "and your lousy attempts of snooping around. You think you can outsmart me? Think again, snake boy! You're at least ten years too early."

She Li swallowed and went out the door without a further word.  
I have _got_ to find someone to trade with, he thought, as he left the mansion.


End file.
